


black irises & wine

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [37]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Faceless Arya, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, Not Canon Compliant, Quadruple Drabble, Queen Daenerys, Season/Series 08, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Arya witnesses Daenerys’s kindness firsthand.





	black irises & wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/gifts).



> Requested by ragnarok89 (AO3): "Platonic DaenerysArya; worthy ally." I did not expect the fic to turn out this way but I really like it! Thank you for reading and any comments are deeply appreciated! THIS IS CANON NOW WE STAN A GOOD GIRL DANY
> 
>  **warning: brief mentions of past and implied attempted rape** but nothing with detail
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

There's a clattering of metal in the Great Hall followed by a pained, high yelp.

" _Stupid boy! Get up!_ " One of the northern men turns a startling shade of purple from his rage, shouting down on a gangly boy with yellow hair. A tray of wine goblets upended, their red-liquid contents gleaming on the stones. " _Pick up this mess!_ "

Daenerys approaches, quickly separating from Tyrion and Missandrei. Her head held high, regal and steady.

"Forgive me, I did not see what happened," she speaks up, examining the steward grumbling and half-bowing in her direction coolly. The boy scrambles on his hands and knees, keeping his head lowered. "What has he done to deserve to be struck like this?"

There's a period of awkward, fearful silence before the man glares at the reddening boy kneeling.

"Your Queen asked you a _question_ , boy! Tell'er!"

The boy flinches up when a violent gesture lunges for his head. "I…spilled the wine…" he murmurs tearfully.

"And the leek soup in the kitchens, Your Grace. It was meant to be served for Lord Stark. That warrants a flogging, I expect."

"You'll do no such thing," Daenerys says, never losing her mindful, softly commanding tone.

This man — a highly esteemed steward to Winterfell — blanches.

"My Queen—"

"Yes, I am _your_ _Queen_." Daenery's pale violet eyes widen. Her pupils darkening, expanding. As if a touch of dragon-wildness lives inside her bones. "Perhaps your concerns would be best suited elsewhere while he cleans himself up."

He bows his head, storming out, kicking one of the wine-glittering, silvered goblets.

Stunned silent, the boy gazes up from dabbing the spilled red wine.

Daenerys's fingers gently cradle to his chin, urging his laurel-green eyes to remain on her. "If he harms you again, or your family… come straight to me," Daenerys whispers, stern-faced. "Understood?"

" _Y-yes_." A gulping, timid noise. "Yes, Your Grace."

Daenerys examines him for another long moment, before letting go, strolling back to her advisors waiting patiently.

As soon as they're out of view, the boy rises to his feet, huffing.

Arya peels off the boy's face from her own. He died of wound's inflection at an inn Arya stayed at. She carved his face, running him through with Needle after he attempted to rape in the middle of the night.

So… the Dragon Queen cares for the lowest of servants?

Perhaps she judged her too harshly, Arya considers.

*

 


End file.
